


NEWCASTLE

by Hormonal_Trashbag



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fluff, Movers AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-23
Updated: 2018-05-23
Packaged: 2019-05-13 01:57:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14739884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hormonal_Trashbag/pseuds/Hormonal_Trashbag
Summary: The buzzer went off and when she answered it, a gruff, deep voice of a mover asked to be let up. He sounded younger than the man she had spoken to over the phone, though with the name Han & Son Moving Company, there had to be a son involved.She anticipated someone with grimy hands and a beer belly that stretched out a back brace. Instead, when she opened the door, she met a solid chest confined by a white tee shirt, and she blinked as she glanced up to his narrow face, a mane of dark hair framing high cheekbones and soft, plush lips.Oh.





	NEWCASTLE

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to Erulisse17 for the lovely moodboard!! <3

She was only allowing the movers to help because Rose had insisted they were highly reviewed and Finn had backed her up. They were one hell of a tag-team, though she supposed that was why they were getting married in June. Rey had moved fifteen times before graduating high school, she could certainly pack herself up and take everything to her new apartment on her own...but when Rose offered to pay, _that_ was difficult to say no to.

 

The buzzer went off and when she answered it, a gruff, deep voice of a mover asked to be let up. He sounded younger than the man she had spoken to over the phone, though with the name _Han & Son Moving Company, _there had to be a son involved.

 

She anticipated someone with grimy hands and a beer belly that stretched out a back brace. Instead, when she opened the door, she met a solid chest confined by a white tee shirt, and she blinked as she glanced up to his narrow face, a mane of dark hair framing high cheekbones and soft, plush lips.

 

_Oh._

 

Flustered, she stepped aside to allow him in. She had piled her boxes in neat stacks to make the job easier; though moving her bed or dresser had proved impossible on her own, an easy chair with a small ottoman and a bedside stand sat next to the boxes. If she hadn’t agreed to get movers, she would have disassembled the bed and dresser for easier transportation. She supposed it would be nice not having to reassemble them in the new apartment.

 

“Is this everything?” he gestured towards the boxes.

 

Rey shook her head. “There are a few things in the bedroom to the left as well.”

 

He grunted, marching down the hall.

 

So, he wasn’t the most friendly man but that hardly stopped her from appreciating the definition of his shoulder blades through his shirt and the well-shaped curve of his backside. She might as well enjoy it while he was here.

 

“Are you going to need help or--”

 

He answered by clomping back to her, heaving her queen-sized mattress with a casual, disapproving look. _What do you think, lady?_

 

The mover was silent as he walked out the door to take the mattress down to the truck and Rey stared after him in amazement. The muscles weren’t just for show, then. The realization sent a warm tingle to her belly, her mind preoccupied with thoughts of him tossing her about on the bed he was carrying. She startled when he quickly reappeared to bring down the dresser, pink-faced and guilty.

 

Another mover, _Han,_ she assumed, joined him on his next trip upstairs. He shook her hand firmly and thanked her for choosing _Han & Sons, _accepted the water bottle that his son had glared at when she had offered it to him.

 

“Don’t mind Ben,” Han chortled. “He’s the tortured artist type who resents having to work with his old man.”

 

Rey laughed, uncertain of how to respond.

 

“Anyway, do you have a roommate moving in with you? We can get you a great deal if you want to bundle services. How does fifteen percent off sound?”

 

She brushed a lock of stray hair behind her ear. “I don’t have a new roommate, actually.”

 

Han gave her a _look._ “Really, a pretty girl like you? I find that hard to believe…” He clapped his hands together with a sharp smack and called over to his son. “Hey Ben, weren’t you looking for a new place?”

 

Her eyes widened. “I–I’m not really looking for–”

 

Ben walked by with a scowl and three boxes in his bulging arms. “Stop flirting with the client and help me.”

 

“Trust me kid,” he laughed on his way to the easy chair, “that’s _not_ flirting.”

 

Han winked on his way out the door with her chair and Rey deflated once alone. _What the hell._

 

* * *

 

By the time everything had been brought to the apartment it was approaching sunset and Han had left to assist on another move about an hour ago. Ben was drawing up paperwork down in the truck and while Rey waited, she snatched an ale from her otherwise empty fridge. She hesitated for a moment before grabbing a second one. Thankfully she remembered which box she had packed the bottle opener in.

 

It couldn’t hurt to try.

 

He returned with a clipboard and without a word she handed him an ale from across the kitchen island.

 

Equally silent, he studied the label before reaching for the bottle opener. “Newcastle, huh?”

 

“I prefer it to the usual American swill,” she said, grinning.

 

He snorted as he clinked his bottle to hers then took a deep swig.

 

Ben sighed, clearly satisfied. “Sorry about dad, he can be a bit much,” he said at length.

 

“I suppose you prefer to flirt for yourself.”

 

He pressed his lips into a thin line, though the corners of his mouth couldn’t help tilting upward.

 

“Occasionally. I do _try_ to be professional, unlike some people.”

 

Rey propped her elbow up on the counter and rested her chin in her palm. “Sounds a little overrated to me. Though perhaps you just don’t have enough clients worth flirting with.”

 

He gave her a lingering stare, his eyes circling her lips. “Not necessarily.”

 

She seriously considered leaping across the island and into his arms but then he was shaking himself free, straightening his back.

 

“Um,” he started, “I’ll just need a signature here–” he pointed to the bottom of the first page “–and here,” he indicated on the third sheet. Ben pushed the clipboard towards her.

 

Right. This was just part of his job. She couldn’t deny being somewhat disappointed by his pervading professionalism.

 

She took the pen he held out to her, gnawing at her bottom lip as she signed. That was that. He would disappear from whence he came and she would never see those lovely biceps or kissable lips again. Oh well.

 

He paused, obviously unsure of what to say.

 

“Was there anything else you needed from me?” she prodded.

 

His deep, brown eyes sought out hers.

 

“I don’t want to overstep,” he said, “but maybe I could prove to you that not _all_ American brews are swill?”

 

It sounded an awful lot like he was asking her out.

 

She grinned. “I’d like to see you try.”

**Author's Note:**

> I've wanted to write this AU for a long time...it's on the silly side, I know.
> 
> Anyway, let me know what you think! Thanks for reading! <3


End file.
